Small Lily Hidden By Tree Leaves
by XxSockxAxChickxX
Summary: Hey what's up! I am the ALMIGHTY SAYURI and just recently moved here to Konoha or something like that. Apparently there's a group of popular people here called Akatsuki but I don't care about them. READ ON TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! Don't tell the author but I feel that something bad is coming and I'm a bit scared... -R&R Language, some themes, and adult situations (BE WARNED!) -
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have decided to make a story of my OC Sayuri. Yes I know I have other stories that I need to update but I'll do that later! Anyways, the first section after this is the description of my OC. I do not own Naruto, just my OC. P.S. Warn me ahead of time if my OC seem too Mary Sue. Anyways onto the story! Oh and another thing, this story is set to more modern based and more American, sadly.**

**Sayuri**

Age: 16

Facial appearance: Aqua blue eyes, rosy cheeks, lips red as an apple. Mid waist long summer waves brown hair with side swept fringe

Personality: Cold and serious to strangers/ and people she doesn't trust. But, once she trusts them/or is friends with them, she is outgoing, and funny!

**P.S. The story will show pieces of her childhood throughout the story.**

**On with the story! **

So let's start off like this: What's happening! The name is Sayuri, and no there's no last name. I am 16 years old and have recently moved to Konogakure or whatever this shithole is called. All I know is that there are a lot of trees here. I live in a cozy little one room house alone. Reason being that my parents recently died. And no I don't need anyone's pity or crocodile tears telling me that they understand. That's what everyone says and then, next thing I know, they stab me in the back like, well, a backstabber I guess.

That is what happened at my last high school in Sunagakure. Mei told me she'd be there for me when she was really a follower like everyone else….Anyways; I am currently getting ready to go to Konoha high school. Life is definitely a bitch. Starting my sophomore year in the middle of the school year. Hopefully no one is a pain in the ass.

Knock.

Now who the fuck can that be? Can't they see it's 7 in the morning?

Knock.

Damn. Might as well go.

Knock.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!"

…..** -**

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"Damn, calm down Sayuri, it's just me."

I look up and notice that it's just Temari. Yeah I know her because as I was moving in, her brothers helped me bring my stuff in. She and her brothers are one of the few people that I can be myself with. Because most of the time, I'm quiet and shy around people I don't know. But with some close friends, I am the coolest person people ever meet.

"Hey hurry up twinkle toes. Go get ready because I don't think you'll want to go to school in your Elmo shorts" Temari said while chuckling.

Yeah I have Elmo franchise. So what?

"Fine but you better not eat my food. Because yesterday you ate half of my food stock."

"Yeah yeah okay just hurry or we'll eat the other half."

I quickly ran up and opened my averaged sized closet. Yeah it isn't big but closets are made to hold clothes, nothing else. So I quickly took out a tee shirt and some pants and quickly put them on. I decided to wear a black t-shirt that had Obey written on it with some khaki skinny jeans. Then I slipped on some red converse. Next I went to the mirror and decided to put my unruly hair in a braid. Then I quickly brushed my teeth and ran downstairs, grabbing my black backpack.

"Wow. You clean up good Sayuri."

"Yeah I know I clean up good unlike you Temari."

"Cocky much aren't you?" Temari said while chuckling. I just chuckled with her grabbing her by her arm and dragging outside while locking the door.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Questioned Kankuro rather loudly. I just playfully stuffed his head back in the car while opening the rear door.

"Aged before beauty Temari," I told Temari. Temari immediately pushed me inside saying that at least she's closer to the drinking age. I just ignored her last comment and just reached the radio and tuned it to a random song. Random song being **Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach.**

I just started to lip sync the chorus while dramatically holding a laughing Temari. I was so focused on my singing that I didn't notice that Gaara was asking me a question.

"What's that? Sorry, Temari's ugly face intrigued me." I said while being strangled by an angry Temari.

"I said, what grade are you going to be? A freshmen?" Gaara said smirking.

"You bitch! You know I'm a sophomore! So stop trying to be all superior!" I angrily exclaimed pushing Temari away. Just because I'm 5 feet and they're about a head taller doesn't mean they can make fun of me without paying the price!

"Yeah I know. But can't wait to see how many people you punch for thinking you're a freshmen" Gaara said and right on schedule, we entered the school.

Now I'm not one for praise but this school looks nice. Big ass brick building with big ass trees around! And holy guacamole! So many people! I wonder what kind of school this is. Anyways, as we all got out of the car, I instantly put on my backpack and my shy façade. As I was walking, I noticed how pale looking most of the people were. And how slutty-looking some girls were! Short shorts with short shirts. And most guys were well built might I add. As I walked through the school entrance, many people were bumping into me, all trying to go outside.

"Hurry! The akatsuki are here!" I heard some girls scream, pulling their shirts lower and boobs up more. One of the girls just shoved me aside, as I was about to make contact with the floor, I felt a strong grip hold my arm. I looked up and saw Gaara holding me. Then I saw Temari shove the girl aside.

After that, the hallway was empty. Everyone went outside to see these "Akastuki." Lucky for me, the office was just to the right. As I entered, I was greeted with a pretty short haired lady smiling at me.

"Hey! You must be the new kid! Here's your schedule and kids, can you show here around?" The short haired lady asked Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. All three of them nodded their head while I just nodded.

"Okay thanks! And my name is Shizune. Hope you have a good day!" She said shooing us out of the office. I thought she was really nice and glad it wasn't an overly bitchy lady instead. As I looked at my schedule, I noticed I had first period with a guy named "Kakashi."

"Yeah, he's pretty chill, reads porn most of the time though." Gaara said looking over my shoulder. "Yeah, you have first and second period with me. Here I'll take you to the class. And Temari and Kankuro don't be late this time."

"No promises!" They both said simultaneously, while walking off to their respective classes.

Gaara turned and started to walk down the hall. So not to get left alone, I hurried not to get left behind. I started to notice how most the people were hurrying to their respective classes also. I guess all this commotion of the akatsuki died down already. When I looked back in front, Gaara was gone. I frantically looked around until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a bit and looked to the side seeing it was Gaara.

"We're here."

"Oh. Okay."

As we both walked in, we were greeted with a bunch of people in their own groups talking as if they were the only people in the room.

"You can sit next to me if you want" Gaara said while starting to walk off into the back. I soon followed him, keeping my eyes straight on him.

"Hey look, that's the new girl."

"Yeah what's her name again?"

"Who cares! She's pretty cute. Might ask her out."

"It looks like Gaara is her man though."

"No he isn't! He just left her."

Just then, I felt someone pull me back and came face to face with a creepy looking guy with blue lipstick on.

"Hey, the name's Sakon. How about you sit next to me?"

"N-no thanks. But thank you" I nervously said, starting to walk to the back but the Sakon grabbed my wrist. That when I snapped. I turned back and punched him in the face before I could do anything. All fell silent.

"Oh. I'm sorry but you asked for it." I quickly walked to the back of the class putting my face down on the desk.

_What did I just do!_

And that's it! Review! Tell me what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

Woo! Chapter 2 already! New record! But nah, it's just because I'm actually enjoying writing this story. Thank you for people viewing my story but I really want to know what you guys think though. I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but if I don't get at least **4 **reviews, I won't update. I'm sorry but you're **KILLING ME LARRY! **Anyways, sorry but I forgot to put this so here goes. Ahem, **I XxSockxAxChickxX do not own Naruto nor am I getting paid for this. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto…..except Sayuri. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1 Recap:**

"N-no thanks. But thank you" I nervously said, starting to walk to the back but the Sakon grabbed my wrist. That when I snapped. I turned back and punched him in the face before I could do anything. All fell silent.

"Oh. I'm sorry but you asked for it." I quickly walked to the back of the class putting my face down on the desk.

_What did I just do!_

Chapter 2

All was quiet throughout the classroom. I actually thought I was going to get with punching a creepy dude in the face until….

"Hey bitch! At least own what you did!"

"…"

"Hey! I'm talking you new girl!"

"….."

Just then I felt a firm grip pull my head by my braid. And might I add that it hurt like a bitch!

"What do you want now!?"

"When I'm fucking talking to you, you listen!" Sakon said qwrapping my braided hair around his arm. I tried to make him let go but he just tightened his grip. Before anyone could do or say anything, I felt Sakon's grip around my hair loosen and just saw him fly and fall against a row of seats. I look up and see Gaara just glaring at Sakon. And just like that, without another glance, he sat back down. I took a deep breath and decided to redo my messed up braid. Once I was finished, a grey haired man walked in, carrying a pile of orange books.

"Hello class-Sakon stop fucking around and sit in one seat, not four." The grey haired man said sending a lazy look towards Sakon. All everyone could do was snicker at the teacher actually cussing.

"As I was saying, hello class, my name is Hatake Kakashi and the reason I am introducing myself is because we have a new student in our class. May the newbie stand up and come to the front of the class" Kakashi said.

_Fuck! Why the fucking presentations!_

I nervously got up and walked to the front of the class. Now, I was sitting in the back so it felt like I was walking for hours but when really it was just a few feet. When I got to the front, I slowly turned around to face the class and finally raised my head to look at my fellow 'pupils.' Turns out most were either glaring or just looking at me with indifference in their eyes.

"The name is Sayuri. I recently moved here from Sunagakure-

"Why is a freshman in a sophomore class?" A blonde haired blue eyed guy said with stupidity in his eyes.

"Well maybe if you fucking listened, I'd explain that I'm a sophomore! I'm just short! There! Happy!" I yelled at him. The whole class fell silent before I heard a crowd of whispers erupt in the class. I looked back and see Kakashi just staring at me with his visible eye. Aw dingle, first day and I'm going to be sent to the office. After what felt like hours, I hear Kakashi clear his throat.

"Um, okay Sayuri, why don't you take a seat next to Naruto there."

"Who's Naruto?"

"The blonde you've just offended."

"Oh. But why can't I sit next to Gaara?"

"Because he's a little creep."

"Whatever then."

I slowly make my way to the back of the room to grab my backpack and as I do, Gaara gives me look that said 'see-I-told-you-someone-would-call-you-a-freshmen.' I just stick my tongue at him and slowly make my way towards Naruto. As I sit down, I notice this 'Naruto' guy giving me a friendly.

_Dude, I just insulted you and you just smile back? What hey man!?_

"Sorry we got on the wrong foot, my name is Naruto."

"My name is Sayuri….and sorry I insulted you. Many people mistake me for a freshman because of my height."

"It's all good! Believe it!" Naruto said giving me a thumbs up. I just stare at him, shocked that he actually forgave me that easily. Somehow I felt calm when I was around him. So I gave him a small grin before I turned back t focus on what Kakashi was saying.

"So anyways, we're going to do a little activity called 'Just sit around and leave Kakashi alone until the bell rings!' "Kakashi said, ignoring all the groans and remarks he got from his students.

Like what the hell! What kind of a teacher is he? He's supposed to be teaching us! Not leaving us to do what we want! Anyways, I just sigh and take out my schedule and check what my class is. _**Physical Education.**_ Just reading those words and 'Might Guy' on my schedule made me want to groan out loud. OH! To hell with it!

"Argh! Dammit."

"What's wrong?" Naruto said looking at my schedule.

"Nothing. It's just that I have P.E. next period with Might Guy. He sounds very mighty."

"Oh, he is. He is an exercise fanatic. Plus his assistant is Anko. She's a creepy lady." Naruto said. Just then the bell rang, letting us know the period ended. As I was getting up, I quickly start to walk off to P.E. when I feel a firm grip on my shoulder. I turn back and see that it's Naruto.

"Slow down. You're not going to be late. Here, let me walk you to your P.E."

"But Gaara's going to walk me though."

"It's fine. I'm buddies with him." Just as Naruto said that Gaara came from behind, giving a nod towards Naruto. Naruto just gave him a toothy smile.

"Hey Gaara! What's happening?"

"Nothing much. Just going to walk this freshman to P.E." Gaara said with a hint of humor on his voice. I playfully poke him on his stomach.

"C'mon Gaara. This freshman rules your ass."

"Hm. Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Just as Gaara said that I pull him down and playfully ruffle his hair. Funny sight to see, might I add. We both turn to Naruto and see him with a shocked look on his face.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"No, it's just that. Sayuri, you're a whole different person when you hang out with Gaara. Are you two dating?" Naruto said. I start to blush while accidently pushing Gaara into some lockers.

"NO! I DON'T!" I yell at him.

Then it starts to piss me off, seeing both Gaara and Naruto laugh at me. No one laughs at I, Sayuri!

"Hey dipshits! What's so funny!?"

"It's just that you look so cute when you blush." Gaara says while grabbing my arm and pulling me through the crowded hallways.

Once we were walking for a few minutes, Gaara pushed me into a set of doors, but before I could do anything, I look around and see I'm in the P.E. girl's locker room. And let me just put this on blast…not a pretty sight. Once I change into the traditional green t-shirt and black shorts, I go into the gym room. It looked like a freaking earthquake haven lots of people go to! I see girls sitting on the bleachers, gossiping as always. And I see guys checking out the gossipers making hand signs. I recently found out that a thumb up was a hottie, and a thumb down wasn't. I look around and see Gaara's fierce green eyes looking at me expectantly.

I start walking towards them when I hear the gossipers yet again screeching.

"OH MY GOD! THE AKATSUKI ARE HERE! PINCH ME I MUST BE DREAMING!"

I inwardly groan and decide to ignore the monkeys and climb up the bleachers, towards Gaara and Naruto. As I near, I notice that there are guys with them too.

"Oh, hey Sayuri, this here is our group" Naruto said, wrapping a hand around my shoulders. I just nervously look at each and wave my hand at them.

I learned that Naruto and Gaara hang out with some guys called Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Neji is a guy, who I thought was a girl at first, with long brown hair. Sasuke is their emo friend who hardly ever talks. Shikamaru is a secret mastermind who would rather sleep though. Kiba is what I like to call 'the Wannabe Studilicious Casanova.' Reason being is that he tried to flirt with me. As we were all talking as normal I instantly hear the whole gym room go quiet. I look back and see a group of older teens walking into the gym. All the girls immediately start to swarm around them. I also hear screeches from the girls saying how why won't you go out with me. In my mind, I imagine all the girls blowing up one by one everytime they screech. I was having so much fun imaging them that I didn't notice I was chuckling out loud.

"What the fuck's u with you?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh nothing. You wouldn't understand." I say.

Suddenly, all lights turn off…..

_**CLIFFHANGER! REMEMBER! 4 REVIEWS!**_


	3. Chapter 3

What is up everyone in the Naruto Archive community! I actually updated! And am actually happy I got reviewers because that means people are actually reading. Much appreciated. I would like to hear what you guys think of my writing and any ideas you have. Any ideas you guys might have, just PM them to me if you're too shy to post it as a review or if you want a direct answer from me. Anyways, I would like to present a new OC in this story. Say hello to Tsuki Hikari! And don't worry I will try to incorporate her in the story.

**I, XxSockxAxChickxX, Do not own Naruto nor do I make money off of my awesome story. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Except Sayuri and Tsuki. Nor Do I Own Tsuki. I only Own Sayuri.**

**Chapter 2 Recap:**

Suddenly, all lights turn off…..

**Chapter 3**

For a few minutes, the whole gym is consumed by complete darkness until the lights turn back on. There in the middle of the gym is a man standing there with his head down. He suddenly puts his head up and everyone immediately gasps. This is me talking for all the students here in Physical Education.

_He looks ridiculous…_

He had the bushiest brows I had ever seen in my whole 16 years of life. The ugliest hairdo, tightest shorts and the shortest! It definitely looks wrong too. None of the sluts can compare to how short this guy's shorts are. He even forgot to shave as well. That's if he even shaves.

He started to blow kisses to random people who were dodging his kisses. And also threw winks here and there. I suddenly heard him clear his throat and as he did, he bellowed," HELLO ADOLESCENTS OF KONOHA HIGH! MY DO YOU ALL LOOK SO YOUTHFUL ON THIS VERY YOUTHFUL DAY! I AM YOUR GREAT AND YOUTHFUL TEACHER, GAI OF THE YOUTHFUL MIGHTY!"

"CAN THE TWO YOUTHFUL NEW STUDENTS COME DOWN AND INTRODUCE THEMSELVES?!"

_Another new student…_

"Sayuri you should go, Gai is youthfully calling you." Sasuke said emotionlessly. It's kind of hard to take him serious when he talks like this.

"Why should I?" I asked him a little aggravated. I mean, who does he think he is? He's not superior over me. I mean, he's not my mom or something…

"Because if you don't, Gai will get Anko to track you down. Just stop wasting everyone's time and just go. You're wasting minutes of our obviously busy lives." Neji said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Yep, Neji can be an ass sometimes.

"Well I don't want to! I don't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone. Introductions suck!" I said accidently letting out all my frustration out on him.

"Either you go or I'll drag you there." Gaara said standing up and crossing his arms.

"You wouldn't dare." I said stepping up on an extra step to be eye-level with him….or close to eye level. For a while, we just stayed like this, having a stare-down. After a few minutes, he finally looked away and let out a defeated sigh. I couldn't help myself but I gave a victory smirk. I actually thought it was going to be over until I heard him speak again.

"You're right. I wouldn't dare do it."

"Ha-ha, see I knew you wouldn't-"

"But Naruto WILL." Right when he finished that sentence, Naruto came and tried to grab me but I dodged his hand. As I tried to push him away, he was able to grab my wrist and throw me over his shoulder. I started to frantically try to make him let go by punching his back with all my strength.

"Wow, is that all you got?" He asked with a bit of humor lace in his voice.

Sadly, my dear friends, I could not fight even if my life depended on it. Yeah, thanks Naruto, rub it in my face will you.

"No! I just don't want to waste my precious energy on you."

"Psh, yeah right."

"Whatever man! Just let me go will you!"

"If you say so-"

As he said that, he dropped me on my butt on the wooden floor. As I looked up, I saw a girl there, standing next to Gai…looking at me.

No joke, the first thing that popped out at me was her chest area. She had the biggest probably in the entire school. Instincts made me look down at mine at how average they are….almost below average. Anyways-hey! Why am I thinking this madness!

Anyways, they must be fake. But I'm not going to judge even if they are fake. It's not my business to gossip. Maybe I might judge the sluts over there yonder, but not her I guess because she's new. Another thing I noticed is that she had the clearest eyes I had ever seen! Her eye color was a strange gold color. And her skin looked like as if she was glowing and her hair was very long and straight and blonde. It's not that I am a hater but she has too much yellow!-Wait, that does make me a hater. So I guess I am a hater…..and a proud hater at that!

But as I looked at her, I saw that she was chuckling at me! Who does she thinks she is? I know the guys and Temari make fun of me but no one else can. I know people may think that I'm just bitching at everything I see but I am not going to be a stranger's humor!

I start to walk up to Gai and the new girl slowly though. When I get there, I decide to stand on the other side of Gai, away from this new girl. And just stare into the vast nothing-ness. That's when I hear Gai ask her to introduce herself.

"My name is Tsuki Hikari, I am 17 years old, and I love Vocaloid and like to read books based on ancient civilizations. Oh and I know how to fight hand-to-hand combat."

"OH HOW YOUTHFULLY YOUTHFUL TSUKI IS! ALMOST YOUTHFULLY 18 I HEAR! AND VOCALOID MUST BE VERY YOUTHFUL." Gai turned towards me and asked, "Now youthful student, please introduce yourself."

I suddenly felt a lump in my throat and could not speak. I tried to clear my throat but it wouldn't budge. Finally, after a gazillion years, I was able to clear my throat.

"I'm Sayuri, I'm 16, and things I like are top secret information, and I listen to lots of music."

After a minute of processing in the "youthful" information, everyone went back to being crazy. I was about to walk away when I hear this 'Tsuki' call me back and say.

"Wow why are things you like top secret?" Tsuki said laughing.

I don't know why, but I don't like it when people laugh at me. My anger pours out when people laugh at me when I'm trying not to be funny.

"So dumb blondes like you won't want to copy what I like because you're too stupid to think for yourself." I was actually glad everyone else was in their own little world that they didn't notice I just said. After a while, I actually felt guilty for telling her this. But it's just today has been rough as it is.

But all of a sudden….Tsuki's eyes turned red? I thought they were gold? This new girl just keeps getting weirder and weirder…

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I AM NOT A DUMB BLONDE! I ACTUALLY LOVE TO READ UNLIKE YOU!" She looked ready to attack me actually. Now, in front of people, I'll brag that I am not scared but deep down, I am a little actually. But I won't show or admit it though.

"Oh, so you like 'reading?' Or do you actually like looking at the pictures?"

Silence…

_Fuck, I should have never have said that…._

Next thing I knew, I see an angry Tsuki come and tumble me to the ground. As she tries to punch me in the face, I feel all her weight off me. I look up and see Anko holding Tsuki for her dear life. Though it looked like Anko was enjoying manhandling Tsuki because of the reason of letting all her bottled anger out. Tsuki's eyes were so red; they looked like the color of blood. She actually looked scary.

"Calm down Ms. Hikari! Or would you like to join Gai in his youthful workout?" Anko asked forcing Tsuki to look at Gai; who was doing a barrage of pushups with just his left arm and his feet crossed. That must suck to whoever has to do it with him.

All Tsuki could do was just let her head hang down. Her blonde hair fell all over her face and when she looked up, her eyes were green.

My mind just got mid-blown. Her eyes were gold, then red, and now green? How does she even change contacts so fast? I mean, her arms don't even move, so how can she? Anko even looked a little freaked out. After a while, Anko let go of Tsuki, but not before giving her a last warning look. As we both stood there, staring at each other, there was a kind of unusually comfortable silence between us. After a few minutes, Tsuki turned the other way and walked away.

I was kind of glad that she left but somehow deep down, was kind of sad. Yeah I have Temari as my only friend that's a girl but Temari is like one of the guys. She likes to pick on me as much as her bothers do. Sometimes I am not into the mood for it either.

But whatevs I guess.

So I decided to walk back to Gaara and them. And then the question finally hit me. Did anyone even witness what happened? I looked around and I saw people still in their own little worlds so I just assumed that no one probably witnessed anything. So I just shrugged it off and climbed the bleachers again towards the testosterone posse. Yes, I have decided to name them such because it is consisted of pure guys….until I came along.

As I came close, I heard Anko blow the whistle for everyone to get off the bleachers and huddle to hear what she has to say. Of course she would call us right when I finished walking an infinite amount of steps. But I guess there's nothing that is going to change this. As I walked down, I looked around and saw a barrage of girls go and huddle around what I assumed the "akatsuki." I don't even understand why the akatsuki are so cool.

I mean yeah I've heard rumors of them being bot but still. People here praise other people for their looks then? If that's the case, then where are my praisers? Nah, I'm just playing. I started to chuckle to myself thinking of everyone calling me daddy until I heard someone speak.

"Oh my gosh, did you see that new girl? She's so weird and I hate how she thinks she's the shit."

I turn around and I see what I presume is the gossiper group. All with shorts cut to be higher than mid-thigh and a t-shirt cut to have a v-cut showing their breasts. And all with the heaviest and ugliest makeup I had ever seen. And all with either straight or curly hair past their waists. One that looks different though is one that has her blonde hair in a high ponytail and bangs that cover the entire right side of her face. Though she looks like the biggest slut I had ever seen, her eyes were as blue as the sky. The only problem was that she had so much eyeliner and mascara that it shadowed her eyes.

Anyways, as I looked at them, the blonde girl looked at me and the rest of her posse also did the same thing. They just kept staring at me which was pretty creepy. The blonde seemed to be investigating me the most though. It felt like she was going to burn a hole through my sexy face. Ha-ha just kidding. After what seemed like hours, he face contoured into the ugliest scowl I had seen. After that, she told me," You think that just because you're pretty you can do whatever you want? Well you got another thing coming. Watch your back." And like that, her and her posse disappeared into the crowds.

All I could do was just stand there, dumbfounded. Did she just threaten me? But what surprised me the most was that she also just complimented me. Well, this is one of the many weird situations I've been in. That and this Tsuki girl with changing eye colors so fast. As I looked up, I decided to hear what Anko was saying.

"Alright, what I want you guys to do is pair so you can have a one-on-one, hand-to-hand fight. No excuses either or else you shall be joining Gai."

I look around and see the guys all paired with each other. I get angry for a moment but then just cool down. No use getting mad for nothing. I look to my right and I see Tsuki also doesn't have a partner. Suddenly, she turns and looks at me surprised but then looks the other way. I suddenly feel someone pushing me to the right, towards Tsuki.

I have never ever felt so scared in my life. This girl knows how to fight and if I go against her, she'll kill me! I try to stop but the person pushing is considerably stronger than me. I am able to look back and see Anko with a smirk. As I look back forward, I see Tsuki just smirking. As we reach her, Anko speaks first.

"Alright Hikari, your sparring partner is Sayuri."

I actually thought she would decline or even protest but I hear the exact opposite.

"Sure Anko…..with pleasure" She said with happiness in her voice. Her eyes start to evilly gleam which freak me out even more!

_I'm going to die!_

Hopefully Lady of the Land enjoyed this chapter! And no I didn't mean to bag on Gai and Neji. It's part of the story. And keep in mind, that most of what she is saying is in her mind. And do not fret Lady of The Land; this is part of the plan! You shall see. REVIEW! So I can know what you guys think. And wow! This chapter is actually long! I am proud of myself!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Chapter 4 up now! I am sorry! I did not intend for this chapter to take this long! Blame it on the new Naruto game. It is too addicting! Without further ado. Here it is! But first, disclaimer. Part of Sayuri's past in this chapter!

**I, XxSockxAxChickxX, Do not own Naruto nor am I making a profit of this story. All canon characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own Sayuri. Tsuki belongs to the rightful owner.**

Recap of Chapter 3:

"Alright Hikari, your sparring partner is Sayuri."

I actually thought she would decline or even protest but I hear the exact opposite.

"Sure Anko…..with pleasure" She said with happiness in her voice. Her eyes start to evilly gleam which freak me out even more!

_I'm going to die!_

Chapter 4

'_She is going to murder me! How can I possibly match her fighting skills? She's probably going to beat the crap out of me. Plus I called her a dumb blonde! I just hope Gai and Anko will take me to the hospital immediately after. Oh, and, I don't really see Gai as a teacher. He doesn't regulate as much as Anko. But anyways, where was I? Oh yeah- PANICKING! '_

'_I just hope she won't take what I told her to heart.'_

I turn to look at Tsuki and I see she's practicing. She now has all her tied back in a high ponytail and her eyes are gold. I guessed she noticed me looking at her because she looks over at me and gives me an evil smile.

I'm freaking out so much that I don't notice Anko pulling me towards the middle until it's too late. I decide to climb out of my daze and the first thing I see is Tsuki wrapping some tape around her hands. And I immediately start to freak out even more. I'm freaking out so much that I don't notice someone grab my shoulders until this person starts to shake me. I look up and see its Naruto.

"Snap out of it! We all know you can't fight but at least try!"

"See! You even admit that I can't fight! Tsuki's going to murder me if I go against her."

"I know but at least try! It's better to try than to be called a coward!" He yelled at me. We both stayed quiet but after a while, Anko came and pulled me into the "ring."

"Alright ladies! I don't want to see a clean fight! I want to be entertained so don't disappoint. Ms. Hikari I paired you with her so you can get revenge. And Sayuri, good luck. You'll need it." Anko finished and blew her whistle.

She slowly started to walk back and started cheering. I heard a roar of applauding ring throughout the whole gym room. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest like as if it was going to burst out of my chest. I felt cold sweat start to wash over my face and my palms felt clammy behind the bandages wrapped around my hands. I still could not believe that Anko would pair me up with the girl I just insulted. Times like these make me wish why I would ever be born like my mother. All spunk and no strength to back it up; me being horrible at fighting and all.

All my thinking distracted me of Tsuki's fist hitting my stomach. I instantly doubled over in pain at how hard she could hit. She immediately followed with a kick to the face. I flew two feet away and spit out a bit of blood. The roar of the others doubled in frequency if that was even possible. I quickly got up and nearly got slammed down by one of Tsuki's fist. However, my instincts quickly kicked in and I ducked at last minute and jumped up, dodging a low kick. For a couple of swings, I kept dodging either left, right, or ducking; afraid to be hit by Tsuki again. What most people would not have known is that even though I am (obviously) a horrible fighter, that didn't mean I couldn't dodge.

My instinct kicked in and just as I jumped up dodging another low kick, I put all my energy into my right leg and kicked her in her face. Everything went quiet as all saw Tsuki slide a couple feet away, clutching her left cheek. i actually thought I took her out with that one kick; maybe I can stop fighting now; just maybe I will evade getting killed and live and see daylight for another day.

Man was I wrong.

She quickly got up. Now angry as ever she came running at me, eyes red once again. She threw a barrage of punches and kicks that I could not keep up with. I felt three jabs at my left side and instantly scrunched over on my left side and as I did, I dropped my cover. I looked up and was met by a powerful kick to my face once again, but this one double the strength than the last one. I felt myself slam to the ground, too much in pain to even move. I clutched my now swollen right cheek when I looked and was horrified by what I saw. I saw Tsuki standing over me, cracking her knuckles once again. She slowly kneeled next to me and raised her right fist to the air; I knew what was coming and was actually ready for it. I could all the blood drain away from my face. My eyes were shut tight, hoping the pain will not last so long. I could honestly see my life flash before my eyes. And you know something?

My life sucked.

As I waited to be introduced to Tsuki's fist, I heard chuckle. Finally feeling brave, I look up to the source of chuckling and see Tsuki chuckling. Her eyes start to turn back to gold, while her whole demeanor turns to playfulness. What was going through my head was what was wrong with her and wasn't she angry just a minute ago. And now right now she's just laughing her butt off. Even the rest of the people look a bit freaked out, I don't blame them.

"Hey! What is so funny might I ask? You were about to punch my face into the gym floor and here you are laughing like a maniac!" I bellowed, not trying to hold back my shock. Sorry I also do not take these kinds of things as a laughing matter. You know it's like some serial killer about to stab you and when the tip of the knife is about to touch your neck, he starts laughing saying how he was just kidding and he's not going to kill you! Unless he jokes about not killing you and kills you anyways; then that would suck.

….Anyways…

"I'm laughing because your face expression was gold! Did I actually scare you?" Tsuki said offering me her hand which I greatly accepted being helped on my feet. I dust myself off and instantly feel pain on my face on side of my torso from her jabs and kicks. Man I never knew that getting jabbed would actually hurt this much! My face probably looks all fucked up but do I care? NEH!

"Of course you didn't scare me! I was only acting you know. People sure do like to see a nice fight don't they?" I said brushing off the pain as if it didn't even hurt. In the inside I just wanted to scream as loud I could and just lay on the ground holding my pain- filled face and torso. But I would never admit that to anyone. I looked at Tsuki and she had the are you kidding me kind of look on her face.

"Yeah okay. Whatever. Hey so you're new here aren't you?" Tsuki said as we both sat down on the bleachers. I honestly thought I would not like her but I actually did. We had a few things we liked; not much but it was actually enjoyable talking to her. We were talking about our past places; well, mostly me but who cares you know?

As we were talking, we didn't notice anyone walk up to us until whoever was coming was standing over us. I looked up and see a tall blue colored guy gracing us with a toothy grin. The creepy part was that his teeth were sharp and he had gills? Who the hell has gills? He was a weirdo indeed. He looked like a pedophile of some sorts and I didn't like that at all. He kept staring at us until he finally decided to speak. "Hey ladies, so I heard you two were the new students to Konoha high and I thought I would stop by and introduce myself. My name is Kisame Hoshgaki and if you guys need any help around you can ask me. Oh, and don't worry I won't bite, unless you want me to." As he finished the last part, he was directly staring at Tsuki. She somehow noticed because now she was looking at the ground. I don't know why, but I felt my face heat up; not from embarrassment but from anger. How could he try and say that to her!? She's too cool for you bro! So I decided to voice out my opinion.

"Um yes Kisame? Thanks but I think we can figure our way around so please thank you and it was nice meeting you but we are perfectly capable of finding our classes."

As I looked up to see his expression, I saw anger. It took me by surprise because he actually looked scary. he is obviously either never had someone tell him no or has been always been told that.

"Listen bitch, first off. I wasn't talking to you. And second, I was just trying to be nice but I am tired of all of you girls thinking you're better than me. Now either your friend can come and hang out with me or I'll make her." As he finished that, he snagged Tsuki by her arm. She instantly reacted by punching him right on his nose. She took a few steps back, ready for what will happen next. Me, being me, I crouch a little ready to dodge whatever he is about to do. He turned back to us and was about to snatch her again when I put all my weight and shoved him away. In my mind, I imagined him fly through the wall and knocking out cold. But we all know that didn't happen. He just stumbled a bit but quickly regained his ground. He shoved me into the bleachers, making me tumble down.

I hope Tsuki knows what kind of pain I'm going through because I just took a beating from her and now by him!? Can't wait to see how I'll feel at the end of the day. Whoopee. This was sarcasm by the way.

She quickly came next to me when Kisame came and grabbed her arm. She was struggling and I put all my strength into my legs and kicked him away. As he stumbled yet again, he lost his grip on Tsuki. She quickly used the time to (might I say violently) pull me up. We look back at him and he shoves me again, but on the ground this time and little harder. He grabs a struggling Tsuki again when I quickly get up and kick him on his shin. He falls to the ground when I feel someone grab the back of my shirt and throw me on the ground. I look up and am met with angry purple eyes. he starts to walk towards me when Tsuki shoves him away. He would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for the bleachers catching his fall. He quickly turns around seething but stops when he sees. Both of their eyes widen, and Tsuki's eyes turn pink.

_I know that when she's mad, her eyes turn red, and when she's happy they turn gold. So what does pink mean?_

I feel a cough start to come and I enter into a coughing fit. As I finish, I look back up and see both looking away. Hidan is looking at the ground, glaring at the floor and Tsuki is looking away, her eyes grey. I just stare at the two, not knowing what went down I see blue man come up to me picking me up by the back of my shirt. I am currently off the floor being held by a really pissed off shark looking guy. He starts to pull his arm back, ready for a punch. As he is about to let go, another guy comes up stopping his fist from connecting to my face. I look at the person and see another tall guy with orange hair. He has some peculiar eyes that have rings inside. I keep staring at his eyes until he turns and looks at me; I instantly look away. He tells Kisame to put me down and Kisame lets my shirt go. As I land on the ground, I quickly pull my shirt down and glare at Kisame. He just hmphs and walks away, but not before throwing a last glare at me.

As he walks away, I look back and see the weird eyed staring at me. I instantly shrink underneath his hard gaze. As I am about to turn to walk away, he decides to speak. "So your name is Sayuri." He demanded. I nod my head and wait until he continues. "You should come and hang out with me afterschool." I swallow the lump in my throat before answering. "Thanks but I have to go do errands right after school and my friends are taking me, so sorry." I said trailing off when I looked up I saw his intense stare, staring into my soul, a bit terrified.

_I've seen this look before and get the chills everytime I look at his eyes. His stare reminds me of hers…_

_**Begin Flashback_**_

_The time was back when I was 12 years old. I just settling into bed, uncomfortably for there was a storm tonight and it involved lightning. As I curl up into a ball under the covers, I hear the crackle of lightning close but not close to area. I see the sudden crack of light as the lightning strikes yet again, only closer. I instantly curl into the covers, shielding my eyes from the darkness. As I try to drift into slumber, I can't stop thinking of __**her**__ before she got taken away. Lightning always reminded me of her; the sudden appearance of lightning and then just like that, gone. How lightning can take a person's life by just one sudden strike if the victim is caught off guard. _

_As I slowly start to relax into slumber, I hear my parents' door across the room from mine open and hear heavy footsteps go down our stairs. I see the hallway light turn on as I hear the murmurs of a soft voice and seconds later the voice of a deeper voice. I assume it is just my parents talking but why would they be up late at night? I mean, my dad has to wake up early to go to work. As I hear both go down the stairs, I heard my dad muttering something. I really couldn't understand what he was saying that night but I remember hearing another woman's voice, only this one sounded cold._

_I finally decide to courage up and slowly get out of bed. As I walk toward the door, I hold out my hand to turn the doorknob when I stop. After a minute or two, I finally grab hold of the knob and twist. As I look out through just a crack, I catch my mother asking whoever else was in here why they were here. _

'_Is it someone they know? Who could be here late at night? Is it this urgent that they had to come late at night to just drop in?'_

_These questions were swimming through my head as I listened for an answer. I finally hear the mystery woman chuckle._

'_Wait- they don't sound that old? So who can it be?'_

_I hear the sound of skin hitting crack through the house and a stumble to the ground. Worried something might be wrong, I quickly run down the stairs. As I finally get to the bottom of the stairs, I look down and see my mom clutching her cheek. I feel my blood begin to boil knowing someone would harm my mother. I look at my surroundings and see my dad glaring at the stranger. Her back was to me so I couldn't see her face. That and the fact that she had a hood on. I look at my father and my eyes grow wide at how angry my father looks. His fists were fisted so tight together, I could see his knuckles turn white; his face was red from anger; and the expression on his face looked like he would actually kill the woman in front of him._

_Suddenly, he tries to make a grab at her when she crouches down and throws and uppercut and it lands on his jaw. As his head is forced back, she immediately takes the opportunity and elbows him in the stomach, also causing him to fly back and hit the wall and slide down with a thud. I just stay frozen both frightened and shocked._

'_How could someone actually take out my dad with just two simple moves! Who is this? And why is she here?'_

_As if she heard my thoughts she started to chuckle. The chuckle was filled with darkness that sent chills down my spine. As she turned towards me, I saw a red bandana covering the bottom part of her face. All I could see were those eyes. Those eyes that immediately sent chills all over my body, making the hairs in the back of my neck rise. She slowly reached her hand towards the bandana and gently pulled it down, revealing her face. When I caught sight of her face, my whole world just stopped. I felt my eyes being to water and my whole body break out into a cold sweat. My throat went extremely dry and all thoughts in my head come to a complete halt. The woman in front of me was no woman at all! She looked like my age just a few years older. She had short pixie cut brown hair but what caught me off guard was her eyes. she had heavy eye shadow and eyeliner on but it could not hide the sinister look in her eyes as we stared at each other._

'_She's changed over the past few years…'_

_Finally she spoke. Her voice sounded deep, but with a menacing tone to it. The grin on her face looked maniacal. The whole aura around her was evil._

"_Hello, imouto (1) - chan."_

**To be Continued_**

Imouto: little sister in Japanese

Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter! This one might be longer than the other chapters. The more reviews I get, the more I'll hurry up posting chapter 5! No flames though. Flames are for lames! No I'm just kidding. But yeah, please no flames because it really ruins someone's day….


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again viewers and authors alike! Man, the ending of the last chapter huh? That was wicked surprising; I surprised even myself. I can't believe it's already chapter 5! This is a surprise for me because the longest I've written a story is up to four. Anyways thanks a bunch to all my reviewers, alerters, and favoriters! Yeah they aren't words but whatevs you know? And thank you all who actually view my story also! I'm talking to you guys right now! I want to know your thoughts so just leave a review por favor? Even if it's just a one word review I will be glad that you left me a note. Reviews actually tell me how I'm doing and also if I should continue this story and what he story needs work on also.**

**Anyways, I, XxSockxAxChickxX, do not own Naruto, nor am I making a profit. All characters belong to their rightful, creative owners. I only own Sayuri and her big sister (name will be known in this chapter.)**

Chapter 4 Recap:

"_Hello, imouto - chan."_

Chapter 5:

_Flashback continuing…_

_All I could do was stare at the very human being who would always make my life a living hell in our younger years. The very person who always sent shivers down my spine, always making me break into a cold sweat. I could not and would not speak, for fear of how she might react. I notice my clammy palms and my clammy skin. But that didn't matter right now; all that mattered was the girl, no, __**monster**__ standing just two feet away, staring right into my soul. I noticed my throat being dry, as I tried to swallow, I felt like a rock was stuck in my throat. After what seemed like generations later, she spoke in a dangerously airy tone, "Awe, what's wrong Sayu-chan? Aren't you glad to see me? I haven't seen you since how long? Oh yeah, FIVE YEARS!" She screeched out throwing one of the family pictures on the ground. Her red eyes boring into my eyes…_

_Wait- Red eyes?_

_Last I checked, she had the same eye color as me. So how the hell can she have red eyes if both our parents have aqua colored eyes? But I did not want to speak such a random at this moment; for fear of her anger. Then she might get even more pissed than she already is. What seemed like a while, she took a deep breath and her whole demeanor cooled once again. Finally she spoke again. "Where have I been might you ask? Well, I've been in an insane asylum, just chillin' trying to avoid getting raped by my psychiatrist. You know, the usual." I was able to clear my throat and finally spoke," Raikou, I'm sorry you got sent to the insane asylum but we both know that wasn't my fault. I freaked out, that's all, I was worried of your safe being and did not intend to get you sent to the insane-"_

"_Shut the fuck up already! Godamn, I barely come back and you're already annoying the fuck out of me! Don't act like the innocent victim who did no harm to anyone or anything! Just shut up already!" she bellowed and in a blink of an eye, she was in front of me staring me down. I was too terrified to even take a step back. I've seen her mad but not like this. I caved into the intense stare as I looked down. She violently grabbed my chin and tilted my head to look up at hers._

"_My my Sayu-chan, how small you are. Now tell me imouto-Chan, how could you have thought that it wasn't your fault? We all know it is! You just had to be the little snitch you are and tell. Now I wonder. Can I break that neck of yours if I add pressure?" as she finished that, her fingers quickly wrapped around my neck starting to add pressure ever so slowly. After a few moments, the pressure got too much of me, for I couldn't breathe anymore. I tried to pry her hands off but my efforts were futile. I could feel my lungs start to burn from the lack of air and as I felt immense pressure on my temples from the lack of air, I saw my mother push Raikou away. She got in front of me and started to speak," Raikou, I don't know how you got out or how you even knew where we lived. But what I do know is that as long as you are under this roof, you will behave! I will not tolerate such violent behavior in my house."_

_Everyone in the room looked surprised at mom. Raikou was the first to recover and spoke again," Such strong words from a measly little rodent. Tell me mother, how much cash did you pay the director of the asylum in order to keep me in?" My mom's body stiffened. As Raikou started to speak again," That's right, I knew you were the reason I was seen as having hallucinations and mental problems. To tell you the truth, I don't even see you as my mother. You hardly ever loved me. I could see through your eyes that constant fear very time I looked at you. I can see you are afraid at this moment right now, so I can see that you still fear me. How pitiful." She spat every word at my mother. My mom quickly back away, somewhat ashamed. _

_I instantly started to get mad; I started to feel my blood boil. I pushed my sister away and into a wall. Her eyes grew wide in shock. However, her eyes quickly turned smug and her dark aura turned playful, yet also creepy._

"_Aw, Sayu-chan still has fight in her. You know going against your elders won't do anything except bring pain and misery."_

"_No! It's time for you to shut up! I am tired of you always hurting us! You can say all you want to me but leave our mom out of this! Why don't you follow your own advice first before you try to act all high and mighty!"_

_It felt like the whole world stopped turning; time stopped progressing. The whole living room was drowned with Raikou's dark aura. Raikou's expression was one of the scariest I have ever seen. Raikou was the one who moved first. She walked into the kitchen and we were all left wondering what she could possibly want in the kitchen. Was she hungry? Possibly thirsty? All these questions were running through my head when she finally came back. What was weird about it was that she was holding her right arm behind her back. She had a smug look once again as she spoke to me._

"_Sayu-chan?"_

"_W-what do you want now?"_

"_Let's play a game. The game basically is to pick a number from out of the numbers I am about to tell you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Oh, you'll know when the game is over."_

"_What if I refuse?"_

"_You'll regret it."_

…

"_Fine."_

"_Alright the lucky numbers are 12, 33, and 35. Choose wisely now."_

"_Um… I choose 12 and 35."_

_There was an awkward silence as she processed the numbers in her head. Finally she smiled again and asked, "You sure?"_

"_Y-yes."_

"_Alright." Raikou said cheerfully. And just as fast as how her expression changed, she pulled a silenced .22 pistol from her back and shot dad through the chest. He let out a cry of surprise before sliding further down the wall. My eyes grew wide and tears started to stream down my face. I saw my mom quickly run to him and add pressure to the wound. Many questions were passing through my head. A specific question was why it had to be dad? I made a hypothesis in my head that I hopefully wished was not true._

"_W-Why!? Why would you do that!? I yelled, my voiced sad but also laced with venom. I couldn't stop the tears running down my face. Raikou's expression quickly turned to a pained expression._

"_Why? Why!? First of all, you picked the number and whichever number you chose, got a shot through their body. So you're the one who picked the number so I don't know why you're even bitching." She huffed, crossing her arms._

"_But why didn't you tell me what the numbers meant!?"_

"_Because then you wouldn't have wanted to play. Then I would've been forced to kill each and every one of you guys. And last I checked, you chose number 12 which is yourself so you also have a bullet through your head. But hey, what's the fun in that!?"_

_She once again raised the gun and as she pointed the pistol at me, she quickly turned it to my mom and shot her through her forehead. I heard her slam onto the wall and slide down the wall, next to my father's already cold corpse. My eyes were glued onto my already-dead mother. I couldn't believe she shot our parents without a second thought._

'_Is she really this heartless? Has she seriously changed for the worst? What exactly happened at the asylum that made her like this!?'_

"_Hey Sayu-chan?"_

"_What do you want now?" I spat at her. I couldn't contain my anger any more. This I can't forgive. I will __**never**__ forgive Raikou for this. Suddenly, she threw an object at me and I caught it. As I looked down, I saw it was the pistol. I looked up at her questioningly before she spoke._

"_I can tell you're mad at me. So why don't you just rid yourself of me then. Here, I'll give you a freebie." As Raikou said this, she made me properly hold the pistol as she sunk to her knees. She made me point the pistol at her forehead as she looked up at me; not a speck of fear in her eyes; more like humor. All I could do was stare into her blood eyes as I looked briefly at the pistol in my hand. The look on her face made me both annoyed and angered. I was actually considering for a moment to just pull the trigger and rid myself of her once and for all. Maybe this constant will diminish and I'll never be able to see her again. But for some reason, my mind kept telling me no. so after a few minutes, I finally let the pistol rest on the side._

"_No matter how much I hate you, I will never have the guts to actually kill you. Even though you showed no mercy to our parents, I'll be the bigger person and let you live. But that said, I never want to see you again or else." As I looked back at her, I was surprised by her face. She looked angered; as if she did want me to shoot her. In a blink of an eye, she quickly snatched the pistol and cracked me on the side of my head. I fell to the ground, watching everything start to get blurry. Before I fell into darkness, I saw her form bend down to look into my eyes and said," I'll come back to finish the job later." But what I never forgot was that cold emotionless stare in her eyes before I fell into slumber._

_Flashback end…_

As I stayed frozen in place seeing that stare I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I look to the side and see that it is Tsuki. The look in her eyes looked worried but I quickly forced a smile on my face to reassure her that I was alright. She looked back at him and said," So yeah, she's very sorry she can't hang out with you after school. Maybe in the future you can hang out. But please, we need to depart at once." As Tsuki said this she gently grabbed my arm and started to gently drag me towards the girl's locker room. She finally turned me all the way, turning our backs towards Pein as we kept walking. I look up at her giving her a genuine smile. She looked confuse for a moment before returning the smile back. Finally she spoke, "Hey Sayuri, you scared me for a moment back there. I actually thought I lost my buddy." The tone she said it in was a humorous tone. I looked shocked at her; for I didn't know she could actually joke around. I know what you might be thinking; like, oh she fooled you a while ago in the fight but I just don't see her as the humorous type. So now you kind of understand why I broke into a laughing fit.

As we entered the girl's locker room, we traveled to our lockers and started to changer into our regular clothes. As I finished, I looked over at Tsuki to see if she was done. She started to organize her white button up shirt and tie in place when I looked. I noticed she also pulled out a crescent moon necklace from her shirt. I didn't notice that I was staring until she looked at me with yellow eyes. I suddenly blush and whisper a 'sorry' as we walk out. On cue, the bell rings, telling us to go to lunch. As we walked out, I felt someone poke me on my left shoulder. I look to my left and see no one until I look back to my right and see a smiling Naruto. I shoot him a glare before sticking my tongue out at him. He clutches his chest while leaning on the locker before saying," Sayuri, you. Have. Forsaken me." He said cocking his head to the side. Both Tsuki and I started to laugh before Tsuki goes and grabs his left arm while I grab the right. We all start to drag each other towards lunch. That is until Naruto lets go and stops.

"Wait, who is she?" he said pointing at Tsuki. Her eyes turn grey as she looks away. I roll my eyes at Naruto's stupidity before lightly punching him on his arm.

"This here is the one and only Tsuki Hikari. She is also a new student here too." I say tangling my arm into hers. He looks at her quizzically before going back to his outgoing self. Her comes on my other side and grabs my arm and starts to pull me, making me pull Tsuki also.

As we walk in, we hear different convos throughout the whole room. One I hear is about some chick's shoes, and the other is about some girl's ugly shirt that she decided to wear today. And guys talking about girl's boobs and junk. I instantly started to shut out the conversations as we neared the lunch lines. We lined up and waited for the line as we looked around. I looked at Naruto and saw him take out his phone probably texting the guys. I looked at Tsuki and see her look at some direction and blush. I look at the direction and see a group of seniors walk in. I instantly see the assholes being in the group. And the creepy one that wanted to hang out with me. I see the creepy one look my way and I instantly look away. As the line starts to move, I see the group come and line up behind us. When the 'Akatsuki' lined up behind us, they left no room for us to even move. I notice that one of them is pressed against me; it was a girl with peculiar blue hair. The one pressed against Tsuki was Hidan. Man did her face turn red when she noticed it was him. His face also grew a bit red. I started to smile at how nervous they looked until he caught me looking. His face instantly scrunched into anger. I instantly caught my mistake and looked away. I turned around looking at Naruto's back. I pretended to brush my bangs back into place and while I did that, I looked back at him to see if he was looking.

Huh, what do you know? He was but this time he was glaring.

I suddenly feel someone shift behind me and feel a more muscular body behind me. I look back and am met with someone's chest. I look up and am met with those creepy eyes staring into my soul once again. I was filled with fear once again as he stared into my eyes. That is, until he spoke. "Hello again, are you in line to get lunch also?" His voice was very smooth but at the same time dark. I must've been staring too long because Hidan waved his hand in front my face.

"What the fuck are you looking at now? Can't you see he asked you a fucking question?" I felt like punching Hidan in the face for embarrassing me like that! Who the fuck does he think he is ordering me around like that! I can stare at whomever I want-

Wait! That didn't come out right but whatever. …Anyways…

"Not at your face that's for sure! And yeah I know he asked me a question, what if I don't want to answer? Huh? Didn't think of that did you!? And Pein, yes I'm in line for lunch." I said the last sentence more in a normal voice. I am honestly tired of Hidan. Yeah he freaks me out but I'm not going to tell him in his face. I was so mad at Hidan that I turned my back to them, ignoring everyone at the moment.

Yeah I know that people may think that I'm a bit short-tempered but who gives a fuck? I mean, it's my life and they don't need to know!

I just stared at Naruto's back, hoping that no one would bother me but man was I wrong. I kept hearing the 'akatsuki' in back of Tsuki and I talking about who knows what and pushing me sometimes but I will not let that get to me. All I want to do is get my lunch and sit down and eat.

After what seemed like forever, we made it to our choices. Some choices for food were a peanut butter sandwich, a hamburger, a chicken burger, or salad. I saw Naruto go for the Hamburger so I went for the chicken. As we got our food, we started to follow Naruto when I felt someone grab my arm and turn me around. I looked back, glaring when I saw I was glaring at someone's neck. I looked up and was met with a visible sky blue eye. The girl was smirking at me while only leaving few inches of space between us.

Suddenly I heard the girl speak. "You should sit with us yeah." He raised his visible right eyebrow as I stared shocked at him.

'Whoa! That's not a she! It's a he! First, short shorts wearing coach, then mask wearing teacher and now cross dresser!? Man this school is weird.'

I shook my head to clear my head and looked back at him and said in the same tone as he did. "No thanks yeah, I'm going to sit at my table yeah." I felt bad actually telling him that because I was practically mimicking him. But oh well, what's done is done.

Man, his face quickly contorted into annoyance and was about to say something else but I quickly went and sat down at the table Naruto and Tsuki were currently sitting at. I quickly sat down in the only empty space there was which was next to this guy wearing sunglasses. He had his hood on at the moment and was quiet while the others at the table were practically screaming. Well, except Tsuki who was silently reading a book. But who cares you know? I'm more annoyed at the others because people are staring. I finally started open my burger and I saw that it was okay. Though I might bring my own lunch from now on. School lunches can be evil at times; my old school proves it.

But as I was about to take a bite out of my food, I heard the guy next to me clear his throat. I looked over at him questioningly before he started to speak in a calm voice. "May I have a piece of your burger? You see, my friends are still hungry and they must eat or else." I looked quizzically at him before finally sighing and ripping out a piece. I won't lie but it annoyed the heck out of me being told to share my food. Because come on, we're at a lunch room for god's sake! You can't get up and get your own food that is just a feet away? Apparently he can't. As he grabbed the piece, he quickly put the piece on the table while reaching to the side to his back.

I looked closer and was very much horrified! Inside, he pulled a jar full of different kinds of bugs and put them on the table. Who brings bugs at school!? That's just creepy! And now that I realized, why did he want a piece of my burger if he still has food!? As these questions floated through my head, I finally grew enough guts and demanded him to explain himself. He looked at me with as indifference before replying," the piece is for my bugs. You see, they are carnivorous and must be fed meat or else they get hungry and tend to not care whichever meat they eat. So that's why they must eat meat. And thanks to you, my bugs will not go on meat frenzy." As those words escaped his mouth, I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly got up and walked away.

The table didn't notice I left which was okay because they have their friends and I have business to attend to. When I mean business, I mean finding my next class. As I looked at my schedule, I was pushed into some lockers. I looked up at the cause of my disturbance and saw a tall man with long black spiky hair walking away, without a second glance.

I could feel my cheeks burning up with anger and my fists clenched tightly together. I saw the man stop and shuffle his papers. Now was my chance; so I quickly stomped towards him. As I was only a few feet away, I started to open my mouth and called out to him. "What the fuck is your problem! An adult like you shouldn't push a student like that! I could've seriously gotten hurt! Man, I feel sorry for your students because I sure as hell wouldn't like to be in your class!" As I finished saying this, his onyx eyes slitted ever so dangerously staring me down with the coldest look, for a moment, I actually thought I saw his eyes turn red with three weird black little commas. I was terrified on the inside but I didn't care! This asshole needs to learn not to disrespect me like that!

"I sure as hell wouldn't like you to be my student. Now will you please refrain from screaming ever so loudly in the hallways. Some teachers actually like their lunch breaks to be nice and quiet. And it was not my fault, adolescents your age should learn not to have their noses stuck in their phone while walking." He said in a cold, smooth voice. Before I could say anything else, he turned back around and started to walk away without another word.

'THAT BASTARD! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!? And to think I was going to ask him for directions…awe man! I forgot to ask for directions!'

As I sulked now alone in the hallways, the bell rang once again. I looked down at my schedule; seeing my next period was math with Mr. Uchiha. Who the fuck was that? And where was room 60? As I looked at the rooms desperately, I saw that room 60 was close. I quickly ran inside and sat in the back. As I waited for the bell to ring, I saw Sasuke walk in followed by a pink haired girl walk in and also Gaara. I saw them look around until Gaara looked at me and smirked. I smiled evilly at him before seeing him walk my way and take the seat next to me. Sasuke and the pink haired girl took the pair of seats in front of us, seeing that the tables were in groups of four.

As the bell rang, all the students were already inside taking their seats while talking about who knows what. I took out a piece of paper and started to play tic tack toe with Gaara when I heard someone walk in to the class. "Alright new student if you're out there, please stand and bring me your schedule." The authoritive voice said in a smooth yet strict voice. I sighed, looked at a smirking Gaara, and got up. As I looked at the teacher, I felt like passing out. For my math teacher was none other the man I just bumped into a few minutes ago. It seems he remembered because he gave me a cold glare before saying, "Come on. I don't have all day newbie; we're already on bad terms as it is."

'Man am I screwed…"

**So that's chapter 5. Yeah this might be the longest chapter that I've written. I didn't know where to stop so yeah. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter and sorry Element of Generosity that Tsuki wasn't really in this chapter. But she will be in the next chapter! So yeah guys REVIEW! Like to know what you guys think.**

**ALSO!THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE SO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU WANT TO BE A PART OF IT. SO FAR THE TOP TWO ARE DEIDARA AND GAARA. SO VOTE IF YOU DO NOT AGREE WITH THESE**.


End file.
